cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobalt
Kodiak Cobalt is a young drell assassin from Kahje. He works under the hanar, however, he is known to take on questionable jobs, including political assassinations. He has a tendency to be quiet, but not soft spoken. He will speak when spoken to, and do so politely, but it's not hard to catch his mutters and insults under his breath. He has a very strong view of the world and can be closed-minded, but under the right circumstances and with lots of coaxing, he can be a very kind and protective soul. He is very protective of hanar, more so than other species. Appearance Tall for a drell, Cobalt stands at a towering 6'7". Despite his height, however, he is lean and muscular, built like a swimmer. He has long limbs, a slightly short torso, and thin fingers. He has large palms resulting in big hands, however. His shoulders and waist are set thinner than average. His scales are a dull blue color, freckling in shades across his face and shoulders. His chin is a very faded periwinkle, and his fringes are signifigantly darker in color. He has no visible scars, however, has a gash across his stomach from hip to hip. Colbat has a crooked nose, small lips, and scales that comically resemble human brows. His under eye is dark, but he has a visibly pink waterline. His eyes are almost black in color, aside from a light strip of blue lining his iris. He has multiple peircings visible on his face, and presumably elsewhere on his body. These piercings resemble staples in how they're inlaid. Biography Cobalt was born and raised on Kahje. He began his assassin training at age seven, and did his first profession job at fourteen. He was a late bloomer in the program, and despite learning quickly, his size made it sometimes difficult to tackle jobs. He has since learned his capabilities, and refuses jobs he believes he is unable to complete cleanly. Cobalt takes the Compact very seriously, despite his attitude on most subjects. He left Kahje to take on jobs off planet, and to hopefully ward off any chance of Kepral's Syndrome, however, he does occasionally return. Cobalt is close enough to his main hanar contact that he knows them by soul name. He will never refer to this hanar by either their face name or soul name in conversation, as a sign of respect, as well an anonymity. While he is under the Compact, his handler is more loose than the average hanar. Due to their family-like relationship, Cobalt is given loose rein, good pay, and is able to travel far off planet for side jobs. Because of this, he has a very positive view about the Compact. Skills Black Widow '- Cobalts weapon of choice. It was stolen out of a supply cache for the spectre requsitions. Some stories are better never told. '''M-98 Widow '- Cobalts backup weapon of choice. He aquired this one legally, he swears. He has the papers from Kassa Fabrication as proof. T'actical Cloak '- Cobalt may cloak for the maximum of 13.6 seconds. Firing his weapon breaks this cloak. '''Disruptor Ammo - Cobalt's bullets of choice have a stunning reaction if the target is not killed. Sticky Grenades - Cobalt has 6 sticky grenades that can be stuck and left for up to 15 seconds, going off when someone approaches their radius, or at the end of their timers. Trivia * Refer to Cobalt as a moody teenager. Do it. It'll be funny, I promise. Threads of Note Introduction: Arrival on CDN, and an immediate discussion about the Compact. Small Galaxy Out There: While on Illium, Cobalt bumps into Lacertilia (Afiyi Maos), his very anti-Compact counterpart. Enkindlers: Cobalt's contribution to a discussion of the Kahjean gods. Category:Drell Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers